


Spring Time Blessings

by saccharinelemons



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Belly Kink, Body Worship, Bunnies, Bunny AU, Bunny Boy, Come Inflation, Cum Inflation, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Implied Mpreg, Kemonomimi, Kissing, M/M, Orgy, Oviposition, Threesome - M/M/M, pseudo-mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharinelemons/pseuds/saccharinelemons
Summary: The bunnies's fertility festival is under way, and now it's time for the most important event: the fertility rite. As one of the two festival leaders, Masato is charged with creating as many blessings as he can for a prosperous spring.In short, the EXTRA♥KINKY version of the original fic,Spring Time Worship





	Spring Time Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> I got busy so it took a while to come back and finish this version. It's been a while since I've written something so filthy, lol. Mind the tags, don't go reading it if it squicks you!

The bunny community’s annual fertility festival was underway and all was going according to plan. Masato and Cecil were in charge this year, and while Masato had his concerns at the beginning, the event was shaping up to be enjoyable for all. The parade resulted in cheers and applause during the entire stretch, and Masato was still wrapped in fuzzy warmth from seeing the huge smiles on bunnies of all ages.

It was now late afternoon, and the sun was starting to dip lower towards the horizon with each passing minute. As Masato oversaw the banquet, a new kind of energy thrummed amongst his friends, who formed the rest of the festival staff. It coursed through Masato too; he felt it low in his groin, and it was getting harder to ignore.

There was one more event left for the day: the fertility rite.

The fertility festival staff comprised of two organizers and their attendants, in any quantity as desired by the event leaders. When the sun went down and the banquet ended, the fertility rite began. It was a private event for the festival staff that wished for a spring full of healthy intercourse and childbearing, and asked for blessings upon the bunny community for general prosperity. It was also, in a way, a reward for the staff who worked hard to plan the festival that rang in the most important season for bunnies.

The banquet began to wrap up. Masato helped his friends clean up leftovers, and bid farewell to the party-goers with Cecil. When the last bunny left, they returned to the others and finished putting away the tables and chairs. Above, the night sky twinkled with billions of stars. It was a clear night; this year, the rite would take place outside, a good sign for positive blessings.

“Is the clearing ready?” Masato asked Ren.

“Shinomi is lighting the lanterns along the path,” Ren replied. “When he comes back, it’ll be ready.”

Ren gave Masato a playful smack on his butt before walking over to Otoya to help him with a tall stack of chairs. Masato didn’t even respond with his usual indignation; instead, his ass thrummed with the lingering touch and his tail twitched.

_ ‘Soon,’ _ he thought, chiding himself for his eagerness.  _ ‘Just a little longer.’ _

“It’s ready, everyone!”

Natsuki bounded into the banquet space with a literal bounce in his steps, his large, golden ears flopping from his eagerness. Camus flicked his forehead with a muttered reprimand, but Natsuki just beamed at him. Masato looked around for Cecil, and spotted him with a cloth-covered basket.

“Aijima, are those the chocolates?” he asked, walking over.

“Yes, there’s enough for two per bunny,” Cecil replied, lifting the cloth so that Masato could see the egg-shaped chocolates inside. “Though, I don’t think we’ll need more than one…”

There was a mischievous glint in Cecil’s green eyes and an excited twitch of his ears that normally would put Masato on edge for silly hijinks or teasing questions, but for once, Masato agreed. “You’re probably correct,” he said. “Everyone has been on their best behavior. They’ve taken the potions and adhered to the fast. There shouldn’t be any...problems.”

Cecil giggled at Masato’s attempt to stay polite. “It’s time, isn’t it?” he said. “Let’s begin.”

Masato clapped his hands and called for attention. Everyone gathered around, having finished cleaning up the banquet area. Natsuki still bounced on his heels with excitement but this time he was joined by Otoya and Reiji, and Syo tapped his foot impatiently.

“Thank you for your hard work today,” Masato began. “The festival was a big success. The bunny community appreciates your efforts. And, from me personally to you as my friends, thank you for assisting me and Aijima in both the festival and the upcoming rite.”

“I thank you as well,” Cecil chimed in. “It will surely be a wondrous night, and I am glad to spend it with those close to me.”

Masato stepped towards the path that lead into the woods. “It is now time for the fertility rite. If anyone has decided to not participate after all, please let us know—”

“Ugh, let’s just start fucking already,” Ranmaru growled, stomping towards the path. Syo was close on his heels and surprisingly, so was Ai.

“I am very eager to witness this rite in person,” Ai explained as he passed Masato. “No one will tell me anything about it, though everyone knows what happens.”

Masato groaned, but gestured for everyone else to follow. They walked into the woods, following a path of egg-shaped lanterns with flower scented candles. The clearing that awaited them was simply a space devoid of trees and brush, but the grass was covered in small blankets and pillows, and more lanterns ringed the clearing. A small table sat on the edge, where pitchers of water and cork-plugged bottles of oil waited. Overhead, the starry night glimmered, providing a holy atmosphere amidst the beauty of nature.

After everyone stepped out of their shoes and placed them near the path, Cecil went over to the table.

“Please take a chocolate,” Cecil said, holding out the basket. “This is the special ritual chocolate to assist us in the rite. If you need another, it will be on the table, but please don’t eat more than two as I’ve heard more will make you feel really awful the next day!”

As the leaders of the rite, he and Cecil did not need chocolates; they had been consuming their own special potions leading up to the rite, and even now, Cecil passed Masato a small vial containing the last dose. After they drank the sweet-tasting potion, they walked to the center of the clearing, where the most pillows were. After everyone gathered around, Masato took Cecil’s hand, and they lifted their hands towards the sky.

“Tonight we wish for a bountiful spring, one of health and vigor, one of natural beauty and energy. We offer up ourselves as proof of our eagerness to live, to express our love for life and its gifts.” Despite the earlier interruption, Masato’s speech rang solemnly in the air from start to finish. He closed his eyes for a moment of personal silent reflection, then opened them and lowered their hands. “Please remember to drink water, relieve yourself in the woods nearby, and use the oils on the table. Obey the laws of consent, and do not force anything on someone who doesn’t want it.”

He paused, just to watch the impatient bunnies squirm and to enjoy the moment of having ten pairs of hungry eyes focused on him.

“The rite may now begin.”

Though the ritual chocolates were laced with fast-acting aphrodisiacs and the staff was required to abstain from sexual activities for a week prior to the festival, the bunnies did not immediately tear off Masato’s clothing as he expected. Instead, they calmly split up into pairs or groups. Syo and Tokiya were the ones to approach Masato first.

“You worked hard today, Hijirikawa-san,” Tokiya said, taking Masato’s hand and kissing it. Masato wondered if it was the potion that made his face burn.

“Now it’s time for our part,” Syo added, a cocky smirk playing on his lips as he put his hands on Masato’s waist and pulled him close. “We’re gonna fill you up, nice and full.”

Masato let their hands wander his body, slowly giving into the warm buzz that was spreading through him. His hat was removed, and carefully set aside — probably Tokiya. The jacket was a bit rough in coming off because lips had met his and didn’t want to separate during the removal — it could only have been Syo, he had to bend his head a little. He felt Tokiya behind him, hands reaching around so he could undo the buttons of Masato’s shirt from the bottom up. His skin shivered with each newly exposed inch, hips twitching every time a finger brushed against his belly and chest. When a tongue entered his mouth, it tasted of chocolate, sweet and thick.

Syo’s hands abandoned Masato briefly to shrug his own jacket off. It landed on the ground behind him, a shirt joining it shortly after.  _ ‘Should have had everyone strip first,’ _ Masato thought, but the regret was forgotten as Tokiya pulled his shirt off and he was suddenly bare chested with a surprised yelp.

“Sorry,” Tokiya murmured from the crook of his neck. He nuzzled it, and Masato relaxed into it with a sigh.

The patch of skin was mouthed at, kissed gently over and over, and nipped lightly with teeth. Meanwhile, Tokiya’s hands roamed Masato’s chest, stomach, arms, everything within reach. His breath was hot on Masato’s skin, or rather, hotter than the heat buzzing through his body. Everything felt warm; his thoughts were a little fuzzy, but it was akin to a mild alcoholic buzz, not total inebriation.

The chocolates were for encouragement and stimulation. The potions were also for encouragement...and for another reason.

Syo was now completely naked, having stripped himself completely. He resumed giving Masato his entire focus, pulling his head down and kissing him roughly as if to make up for the absence. Tokiya made a small sound of disappointment as Masato’s neck was pulled away. He took Masato’s hand, the one he had kissed earlier, and kissed the back of it through the glove. After a few more kisses, he nipped the tip of a finger. Taking the hint, Masato pulled his hand down so that Tokiya could tug the glove off. With the barrier gone, Tokiya lapped and licked Masato’s fingers and palm, alternating between sucking on them and more kisses.

“Hn…” Masato couldn’t stay silent anymore, especially since Syo was now making his way down Masato’s neck towards one of his nipples. Tokiya set about removing the other glove, and then paused his attentions so he could also remove his own clothing. Masato moaned again as one nipple was sucked and the other tweaked and rubbed. Syo’s hands kneaded the soft surface of Masato’s belly. It was flat with a gentle curve that dipped into his groin, hidden beneath his pants.

_ ‘I might see beyond that curve after tonight.’ _ The thought made fire course through his veins, and he stifled a moan.

Tokiya came back, bare skin flushed against Masato’s back. He could feel Tokiya’s erection too, hard against the thin material covering Masato’s ass and nestling in the space between his cheeks under his tail. Tokiya’s mouth latched onto Masato’s neck again, the other side this time, and with more teeth. He bit the tender skin, making Masato cry out and arch his hips into him. As if it was a signal, Syo leaned back and started undoing Masato’s pants.

He jerked them down, haste beginning to color his actions. Masato noticed that Syo was also hard, and already leaking. His heart fluttered in anticipation, making him almost stumble as he stepped out of the pant legs.

“Easy, Leader,” Syo chuckled, and steadied him.

Masato clung to his shoulders while he tugged his feet out of his pants. “Tha-ah!” His voice hitched, taken by surprise again by Tokiya’s hands running over his bare ass. He could feel his tail perking up, brushing against the curve of his back as if eagerly granting access to what lay below. His knees quivered and he blushed at the way his cock, erect and eager, bobbed from his shudders.

“Hold him steady,” Tokiya said. His voice sounded different than usual; it was still its beautiful sound, but it sounded breathier, lower, as if touching Masato was just as holy as the rite itself. It made Masato’s face burn and his cock drip.

Syo slid a knee between Masato’s thighs and placed his hands under them. With strength belying his stature, he hefted Masato across his knee, and held him there as Masato wrapped his arms around his neck. “Got him,” Syo said. He peeked around Masato’s shoulder. “Oh, good, you remembered. I forgot.”

“I figured,” Tokiya replied. Masato heard a soft squeak, and was about to ask about it when Syo started sucking on one of Masato’s nipples.

“Oh!” He jerked, but Syo’s grip on him remained steady.

Syo looked up, a smirk on his lips. “I gotcha, don’t worry.”

It was a good thing he did, for suddenly a cool, wet substance touched Masato’s hole, and without meaning to he spasmed in Syo’s arms.

“Sorry,” Tokiya apologized, continuing to rub the twitching ring of muscle with his finger tips. “I thought I warmed up it up enough.”

It was really the touch that did Masato in. It was gentle, but the anticipation, the potions, and the week-long abstinence made it feel so much more than usual. A finger worked its way in, and, after a surprised hum from Tokiya, another joined it, easily slipping in and out.

“Someone was eager,” Tokiya murmured in Masato’s ears, making them twitch and flutter.

“I didn’t break the fast,” Masato gasped between the scissoring motions that were stretching him open even further. “I only did enough to — aahh — make sure it didn’t tear, in case things went too quickly.”

Tokiya kissed the back of Masato’s neck, between the ridges of his spine. “Don’t worry, I trust you. Besides…” He pressed his cheek against Masato’s, and Masato could feel a smile on Tokiya’s face. “...I did the same.”

Mastao twisted his head with a noise half caught in his throat, seeking Tokiya’s lips. Tokiya gave them to him, and as Syo switched nipples, Tokiya continued to work Masato good and wide. Around them, the air was filled with the hymns of the other bunnies, soft cries and loud keens that created a music like no other.

“Is he ready yet?” Syo asked, lifting his head. Masato pulled away from Tokiya, bending his head to give Syo some appreciation as well.

“Yes. You can go first, though,” Tokiya said, removing his hands. Masato missed them immediately.

“Down we go, Leader.” Syo slowly guided Masato down with him, coming to a soft landing on the blankets.

He shuffled Masato into place, pulling his hips over his lap as he sat on his knees and pushing Masato’s chest until he was cushioned against Tokiya’s, and wrapped in his arms. Tokiya’s free hand splayed across Masato’s chest and caressed the gentle curves of his body, lingering over his stomach and sending shivers racing across his skin. His cock dribbled pre-cum down its shaft; the head peeked out from its foreskin like the rosy petals of a flower.

“I’ll try not to go too hard, but it’s really tough, so I’m sorry in advance,” Syo warned, and slid his cock into Masato.

“Ah!”

The entry was quick, but not painful. Syo gave him a moment to adjust to him, then began to thrust slowly. Then he groaned, and his pace quickened. “You feel so good…” 

Masato could only exhale quiet cries as he clung to Tokiya’s arms as a lifeline. Tokiya pressed kisses to his cheeks and neck as if he didn’t notice, occasionally raking his nails across Masato’s skin or tweaking a nipple.

“Don’t hold back,” Tokiya whispered in his ears. “We’ve got all night…”

Syo’s restraint quickly reached its limits. He dug his knees into the blankets, shifted Masato’s hips a little, and then started fucking him hard enough to make Masato slip a little in Tokiya’s arms. Masato’s soft moans turned into sharper wails; thoughts of embarrassment flew out of his mind as he felt his insides become liquid fire. He tried to hold onto his dignity, but it was just too much and it felt too good. Without his cock being touched, he came, cum coating his belly.

Syo was right behind him. Between grunts, his hips stuttered, cock releasing his seed into Masato, who distantly observed that it was more than the normal amount.

“Heh, I’m the first inside you tonight,” Syo chuckled, kissing one of Masato’s knees. “But this is just the start! That little bit isn’t nearly enough to fill you up.”

“Ye-yeah,” Masato managed, still reeling. Though he just came, his cock twitched, already recovering. Inside of him, Syo was still hard and his hips slowly rocked into him.  _ ‘It’s the potions,’ _ Masato thought hazily. He quivered as a faint hunger for  _ more _ itched at his mind.

“Don’t worry, we’re not done yet,” Tokiya laughed, the sound soft but full of promise. His hands abandoned Masato’s stomach and moved underneath him. 

Syo shifted Masato’s waist and pressed in closer to them until Masato was sitting on their laps, Tokiya’s legs laced with Syo’s. Tokiya pressed his fingers between Masato’s cheeks, both of them moaning as a small trickle of cum slid out and over his fingertips.

“More, more please,” Masato keened, hips shifting against Syo’s cock. “Fill me, please…”

Tokiya ignored his pleas and continued prodding at his hole, slipping one finger in and then a second. Slow, gentle teasing gradually opened Masato further. Masato squirmed against the fingers, feeling them slip in and out while carefully pushing him wider, but wanting more. Syo’s hands were firm against his hips; his fingers kneaded Masato’s thighs at first, then reached a little further to stretch and pull his cheeks apart. Tokiya added more oil, and a third finger. Masato moaned into Syo’s hair; he had an idea of what was coming, and the way his ass felt so open and greedy for it made him shiver.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Tokiya murmured, pressing a kiss to Masato’s cheek.

_ ‘I don’t think anything could at this point,’ _ Masato thought, then cried out as Tokiya pressed the head of his cock into his hole. It didn’t really hurt, but it stretched him even further and for a moment, he thought he was going to break. As Tokiya finished pressing inside and he felt Syo’s cock shift, the feeling of shattering into pieces eased into a comfortable sensation of being full.

“You alright?” Syo asked, wiping an errant tear from Masato’s cheek.

“Y-yeah, it’s just...a lot,” Masato replied, catching his breath. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Neither have I,” Tokiya said. He rubbed Masato’s sides with soothing caresses. “Maybe I’ll get to try it before the night is over.”

There was a coy flavor to his words that made Masato’s cock twitch against Syo’s stomach. Syo growled, a short sound from the base of his throat. He adjusted his grip on Masato, and with Tokiya as support from behind, lifted Masato’s hips up just by an inch. Masato flexed with him, though he was again at their mercy and was simply moving his limbs in time with the slow motions. Soon, the feeling of having both men inside of him at once overtook him, and when the pace picked up, so did his voice. In front of him, Syo panted with both exertion and arousal, and behind him, Tokiya’s breathing was harsh and laced with quiet mewls.

It was almost too much again. Masato came, shaking as his vision whited out and his nails dug into Syo’s back. His front felt slick and hot, but Syo still continued to lift him.

“Ha...ha, cl-close,” he grunted.

Tokiya moaned against Masa’s neck. “Same…here…”

Masato encouraged them by working his knees, helping them as they became lost in him. A moment ago, he was helpless, but now there was a feeling of power as the other two desperately thrusted into him, pushing against each other inside of him as deep as they could go, as if they were starving for him. He wasn’t sure who came first, but it was enough to hear the loud, lewd suction as they shuddered against him.

They pulled out with a wet sound. Masato had never felt so filthy, and yet so holy.

“Hmm, not much of a difference yet, huh?” Tokiya murmured, smoothing a hand over Masato’s belly.

Masato looked down. It looked almost the same as before, but… “I feel tighter,” he said, touching it with his fingertips. “Actually, I’m surprised I feel it already. Is it really that much more than usual?”

“It’s probably hard for you to tell,” Syo replied. “But it’s definitely more than usual. I’ve never put out so much before, even if I hadn’t jerked off for a few days. And I’m ready to go again, even though I just came twice.” Sure enough, his cock twitched in his lap, half mast already.

“Are you ready for more?” Tokiya asked, nuzzling Masato’s cheek.

Masato arched back, an arm reaching up to wrap a hand in his hair. “Yes, please.” He pressed his ass into him, grinding a little against Tokiya’s cock. “Fill me, please, make me big, I want to be so full…”

Tokiya’s hands lifted Masato’s waist and he fell forward onto his hands. Propped up on his hands and knees across Tokiya’s lap, his waist was guided into position and his hole took Tokiya’s cock without friction. Masato bounced on it, gasps stuttering out to the rhythm of skin slapping against skin. Tokiya came first, and this time, Masato definitely felt his hot, viscous fluid continuing to spurt into him even as Tokiya kept thrusting. The fingers on his hips dug in, and Masato bounced harder. His ears bounced around above his head and his breaths came in heavy pants.

“Give it to me, give it all to me,” Masato begged, hands twisted in the blankets beneath him. The tightness in his belly was stronger now. He wanted to look down, but the pleasure coursing through him was intoxicating. He chased it, and Tokiya joined him in the pursuit with vigorous slams against his hips.

“Haa-haa...M-masato…” Tokiya moaned his name, jerking against him as he came again. One of his hands reached around his waist and touched his belly; Masato could feel the pressure of it, and the way the surface of his stomach refused to cave against it made him cry out as he saw stars behind his eyes.

“Ohh, you can see it now,” Syo commented, gently pushing Masato back into Tokiya’s arms.

Masato looked down, still breathing heavily. With every breath of air, his stomach moved. It was small, but it now had a small, convex curve. He was a little surprised that it only took that much to have an obvious effect on him.  _ ‘I didn’t believe them when they said the potions had some way of keeping everything inside, but…’ _ He touched it with his fingers. His cheeks burned at the memory of crying out to be filled with seed; how big could he get, if it was showing already with just this much?

Then he remembered the way last year’s leaders looked, on display with large, swollen bellies.

The answer was “very big”.

“That was great.” Syo pecked him on the lips. “I’m ready to again, but…

“It’d be rude for us to hog you to ourselves the whole evening,” Tokiya added, kissing him next.

A shadow was cast on them, and Masato looked up to see Otoya and Reiji approaching. Both had a bottle of oil in their hands, and Reiji’s collarbones were littered with dark smudges.

“Mind if we cut in?” Reiji said, flopping onto the blankets and nearly smacking Tokiya with his ears.

“Yes.” Tokiya’s frown melted into a devilish smirk. He pulled Reiji away from Masato, pushed him back against the ground, and straddled his waist. “But only if you don’t fill me up, Kotobuki- _ senpai. _ ”

Masato’s face was turned away from them as Otoya smothered him in wet, sloppy kisses, a far cry from what he received earlier but enthusiastically accepted nonetheless.

“My turn~,” Otoya sang, and hoisted Masato onto his lap, where his cock waited hard and ready. “Oh! You’re starting to show already, huh?” He rubbed Masato’s belly, admiring the gentle swell. Masato felt the blood rush to his groin again, as if he hadn’t come three times already that night.

“It’s not enough, though,” Otoya whispered. His red eyes caught the lanterns and became smoldering embers in the dim light. “I’ll make you even bigger, Masa.”

He captured Masato’s lips. The air smelled of chocolate and scented oil. Overhead, the moon passed over the clearing, watching the holy spectacle below.

 

________

 

Day broke with a choir of birdsong and a slight chill. However, none of the bunnies curled up in heaps of blankets, pillows, and naked limbs felt the nip in the air. Soft snores echoed through the clearing, along with quiet sighs from those used to waking early. Masato was one of them, though it was also the stiff numbness of his left arm that made him crack his eyes open. He saw nothing but pale blue strands.

‘ _ Ai,’ _ he thought, blinking away sleep. It took him a moment to work out that it was indeed, Ai, but upside down. He was laying across Masato’s arm from the other direction, though Masato couldn’t remember how he wound up being used as a pillow.

In fact, he couldn’t remember most of the night after Otoya was done with him.

Masato gently tugged his arm from under Ai’s head, making it roll off with a thud that made Masato wince. Ai didn’t stir, though, so he flexed his arm until the feeling came back. Then, he caught sight of his stomach out of the corner of his eye.

He was  _ huge _ . Really, his belly was just about the size of a pregnancy in its third trimester, but to Masato, who had always kept a trim, slender figure, it looked massive. An arm was draped across it, and the thumb attached to the hand on the end of it occasionally stroked the curve beneath it. Whoever it belonged to was also pressed against Masato from behind, so close that he couldn’t twist around to see who it was. After some studying, he guessed it was Ranmaru, from the size of the hand and roughness of his palm. Able to feel his arm again, Masato reached down to touch his belly. It felt taut; there wasn’t any give at all, confirming that he wasn’t full of air.

The bunnies had played their role in the rite, and had filled him up with their seed.

Masato shivered, half from the morning chill and half from residual traces of lust. He rubbed his belly again.  _ ‘I hope the lotions from the elders work as they claimed,’ _ he thought, thinking of the lotion he and Cecil were directed to use for the week leading up to the festival.  _ ‘The skin feels really stretched. They said the potions and lotion would help the skin become more elastic…’ _

Maybe he was really just that big. Maybe he was even bigger than any past festival leader. The thought sent a thrill down his spine.

Other bunnies around him began to wake up. There was admiration over Masato’s belly as well as Cecil’s, who was still asleep while curled up against Natsuki but still had an obvious swell under Natsuki’s arms. When they finally roused them from sleep, they did a side-by-side comparison. Both were the same size, and several bunnies ran their hands over them in awe.

“How fascinating,” Ai said, staring intently at Masato’s belly. “I wonder what those potions are comprised of, for them to make it stay inside, not cause you discomfort, and then transform into—”

“Ask the elders or somethin’,” Ranmaru interrupted with a huge yawn. “We gotta get ready for the ceremony.”

The ceremony that took place the morning after the fertility rite was reserved for the elders of the bunny community and other adults. There, the festival leaders would present themselves to display the success of the rite. It was thankfully brief, for now that it was morning, there was now a time limit ticking away. The potions didn’t just prepare the body for being filled; they also transformed the contents into springtime blessings.

Past festival leaders often said that it was the most magical part of the rite, and that they’d do it again if the festival allowed repeat leaders.

As everyone cleaned themselves up, a tray of fruits and fresh bread was delivered along with a basket of clean clothing. Masato and Cecil were helped into ceremonial dress, which was a dress made of thick, white lace with patterns of flowers and leaves. The lace was dense enough to not show anything, but for the purity of the rite, they wore nothing underneath, so Masato felt as if he was naked. His belly made the hem of the dress stop halfway up his thighs, and the morning air teased his bare skin. He leaned on Syo’s shoulder as Otoya tugged sheer white stockings up Masato’s legs to his knees, and Otoya giggled as the hem of the dress shifted.

“You look so cute, Masa,” Otoya said, but he directed it to what Masato knew was his half-hard cock under the curve of his belly.

He blushed, feeling it to his ears. “Th-thank you…”

“Aw, I wanna see,” Syo complained, but Camus cut in.

“It’s almost time,” he said. “Let’s get going. I’m in dire need of some  _ real _ sugar…”

There were knowing chuckles all around. The chocolates for the rite were made of dark chocolate, though Masato didn’t mind the bitterness he tasted on others’ lips last night.

Natsuki and Ren led the way through the forest to another clearing. This one had a small platform surrounded by about thirty bunnies. These consisted of elders and elected ambassadors from the various industries of the community, with the farming sector having several bunnies in attendance. Masato and Cecil entered the clearing last, and were escorted to the platform by one of the elders. The ceremony began with a few words indicating that the fertility rite was a success, then became a rather boring discussion of other things that Masato couldn’t focus on. Normally he would be paying rapt attention to such proceedings — even if it was just out of politeness — but his focus slipped from his grasp like water in his hands.

His belly was a very, very large distraction.

The walk here didn’t help. It swayed with his hips, a weight he wasn’t familiar to carrying. It had felt light last night and this morning, but it was slowly becoming heavier. Not by much; it didn’t feel like it was going to tear his skin, but it was enough to feel it pressing down on his insides, as if he was carrying a child inside. He could feel the breeze around his thighs again, and through the gaps in the lace. With every slight shift of his stance, the lace brushed against the tight skin of his belly, sending tiny shivers across the surface and goosebumps speckle his arms.

To make it even worse, his cock had only gotten harder. It was nearly at full attention, though fortunately, the overhang of his stomach made the fabric hang away from it. Masato felt a gentle squeeze in his stomach. It wasn’t unpleasant; in fact, it almost felt  _ good _ , but only made his erection thicker. Masato was studying his body’s sensations so intently that he almost jumped at the touch of a hand inside his own.

It was Cecil, threading his fingers around Masato’s. He looked up, concerned since all morning, Cecil hadn’t uttered a peep about any discomfort, but all he saw was a faint, darker tint to Cecil’s cheeks as he continued staring ahead at the crowd.

_ ‘Ah,’ _ Masato thought, understanding.  _ ‘He feels it too.’ _

He felt better, knowing that he wasn’t alone on the platform. It didn’t make the sensations any less, though, and Masato began to desperately wish for the ceremony to end. His belly shifted again, and his toes squirmed inside the stockings. Cecil’s hand gripped his tightly, and Masato knew he was also eager to leave.

“Nngh…”

Masato froze, flushing at the tiny sound that escaped his throat. No one seemed to have heard except Cecil, who’s hand tightened its grip in a comforting squeeze. Masato felt his cock twitch under the dress; under the increasingly hazy layer of arousal, he hoped he wasn’t leaking pre-cum onto the platform.

The worry was a double-edged sword, for the thought of standing on display in front of so many people with a big, swollen belly full of cum, a hard, leaking cock, and a wet, dripping ass made his body burn in want.

Finally, the ceremony came to a close. Ranmaru and Syo stepped forward, chosen to be their handlers for the final part of the fertility rite. Masato clutched at Ranmaru’s offered hand of support as he stepped down from the platform, as if he was clinging to a lifeline so he wouldn’t tip overboard.

“Steady,” Ranmaru murmured in his ears. “I’ll take care of you soon.”

It couldn’t happen fast enough. Cecil was in similar condition, and leaned against Syo as they walked back to the clearing from before. Fresh blankets had been put down, along with a tub of water and towels. No one else followed; the final portion of the rite was private, and kept between the handlers and the leaders.

Free from the eyes of others, Masato pulled Ranmaru in for a hot, sloppy kiss. “Please,” he moaned against Ranmaru’s lips, “please fill me, I need it, please touch me…”

Ranmaru obliged, returning the kiss with hunger. “I had two chocolates last night,” he said in between Masato’s gasps for air. He smirked, looking more like a wolf than a bunny. “Must still be affectin’ me.”

He slid his hands up the hem of Masato’s dress and cupped his ass. His stomach pressed against Ranmaru’s, putting pressure on it and making him arch his hips into Ranmaru’s hands. His insides shifted again, and Masato felt his cock ooze for sure this time.

“You were a pretty sight up there on that podium.” Ranmaru kneaded his cheeks, spreading them and probing the area with his fingers. Masato was still loose from last night, but also wet; the time limit of the rite was running out, and soon, it would end. Ranmaru kept talking as Masato clung to his shoulders. “It was so hot, knowing I helped make you so big.”

Faint memories surfaced in Masato’s brain between his gasps of pleasure. Ranmaru had performed the best last night; after taking a long turn with Cecil, he had moved to Masato. It was as if he had never cum at all that night, there was so much of it. Masato remembered how it felt having Ranmaru’s thick cock inside of him, and he moaned knowing he was about to feel it again.

“Not much time,” he managed to say. “They’re forming. Almost done, I think.”

“Won’t take long,” Ranmaru replied. “Besides, this’ll probably help, right?”

He helped Masato down onto the blankets. In the brief respite from his touch, Masato could hear cries of pleasure from behind them. Syo was probably assisting Cecil already. Masato trembled in excitement.

“Don’t worry, I heard it feels good, ‘cuz of the potions,” Ranmaru said, mistaking his trembles for fear.

“I know,” Masato said. He slowly fell backwards, pulling Ranmaru with him until he leaned completely over him, head close to his. “But right now,” he whispered, lips a mere inch away from Ranmaru’s, “I need you to fuck me.”

Ranmaru growled, closing the distance. Fabric rustled, and soon the aching need to be filled again was sated. Ranmaru’s cock pushed inside, a squeeze despite Masato taking more than one cock at a time last night. His belly was pressing down on his groin, against Ranmaru’s cock, and he felt sensitive to every bump, every texture on Ranmaru inside of him. Ranmaru leaned back, thrusting as hard as he could with a hand on either side of Masato’s belly. The pressure from outside, the pressure from within, and the rough motions against his innermost parts was all so, so much. He seized up, hands scrambling to clutch at blankets as he writhed in pleasure.

When he came, he coated his belly with the white, thick fluid. Ranmaru panted above him, supported by his muscular arms, and then snarled as he reached his peak. The force of his final thrusts pushed Masato’s hips off the blankets, and though he was already softening, Masato felt his cock sputter more cum down its shaft.

“There,” Ranmaru laughed, pulling out. He rubbed Masato’s belly, feeling it quiver under his touch. “That should help move things along, right?”

Masato groaned in embarrassment over the pun. Then he groaned again, but this time it was from a deep, satisfying tug. “They’re done,” he said, pulling up a pillow to prop himself up with. He spread his legs, and felt the objects in his belly move. “I’m ready.”

As Ranmaru said, the process really was fairly pleasant. There was an intense stretch, but the activities from last night and the elasticity of the lotions — along with a good deal of stimulants — made the first egg come out easily. There was a rush of pleasure when it left his body, and Masato couldn’t help a moan. As it plopped onto the blankets and Ranmaru picked it up to clean off with a wet towel, Masato felt around for blood and found none.

“Tadaa, first one,” Ranmaru said, holding it up.

It was much larger than a normal chicken’s egg; instead, it was about the size of a large apple. The color stood out the most. At first, it appeared translucent with a pearl-like coloring, but when Ranmaru moved it, it became solid with marbled, iridescent gold swirls. From the way it sat in Ranmaru’s hand, Masato guessed it weighed about a pound.  _ ‘No wonder I feel so heavy now,’ _ he thought.

“How are you feeling?” Ranmaru moved next to him and rubbed his belly.

“It’s going well, the next one is about to come out,” Masato replied. “They were telling the truth. It  _ does _ feel good.”

“Oh, so that’s why you look ready to go again, huh?” Ranmaru reached down and fondled Masato’s cock, which was hard again. Masato’s cheeks burned, and Ranmaru chuckled as he stroked him. “Just relax. I’ll take care of you.”

It only took a half hour for him to push out a total of nine eggs, but between Ranmaru’s skilled hands and the ecstasy that came from each egg, Masato felt it took hours. Cecil finished first, with a total of eight. Masato felt guilty at first that he had forgotten Cecil in his own lust, but when he noticed how much cum Cecil was covered in, the feeling faded.

“I feel empty now,” Cecil said, lifting the dress up to stare at his now-flat belly. The lotions had worked their magic; no pain, no tearing, and aside from a bit of extra squish to their skin that’ll fade over the next few days, their stomachs looked as if they’d never been huge. “And...kind of sad.”

“Agreed.” Masato nodded. “I feel as if I’m missing something.” He ran a hand over his own flat belly, mourning the loss.

“Should we just put a real child in you?” Syo grinned.

“That or see if Ai can copy those potions,” Ranmaru said. At Masato’s frown he hastily added, “They wouldn’t make spring blessings, of course. Just plain eggs.”

They looked at the basket of eggs, clean and sparking in the midday sun. They would be planted in various parts of the community, and once buried, would dissolve into the earth. The magic contained in them would spread throughout the land, bringing bountiful harvests in the fall and fair health for all. Seventeen eggs was a good number of blessings this year; the fertility festival was a success.

Masato basked in the glow of a job well done.  _ ‘A shame it’s over,’ _ he thought, and since leaders and their assistants could only do it once, they’d never experience it again.  _ ‘Unless...Mikaze-senpai works out that potion recipe...just for recreational purposes…’ _

A warm breeze flowed through the clearing, bringing with it a scent of flowers, grass, and above all, spring.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this kinda thing. It's fun to play around with wild and crazy kinks that can only work in fiction.


End file.
